My Boyfriend and My Brother
by Cuddle Heart
Summary: This is a story about Miley Cyrus and her life, her problem is trying to pick over her boyfriend and brother, that hate each other. With a passion.
1. Intro

**Hey I'm Miley Cyrus I have an ah-mazing family and friends. My bestie girls are Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Emily Osment we have known each other since we were in diapers for the my bestie guys friends are Joe Jonas, Mitchel Musso and Braison Cyrus. Although Braison is my brother he is still like my best friend. Selena is with Joe it's been 3 years have been together their kind of couple that their totally opposite at times yet totally the same at another. Braison and Demi have been together for 3 years to they are really cute together all thought they do a lot of P.D.A. Next we have Emily and Mitchel I love them their such a funny couple and of course 3 years together. I have the best and most wonderful boyfriend Nick Jonas we have been together also for the 3 years I have known Demi, Selena, Emily, Joe, Mitchel, Nick and Braison since we were in pre-k. We were like a little family of friends but then high school came and Nick and Braison started hating each other because Nick made the rugby team and Braison made the football team. They were like brothers but only Nick, Joe and Mitchel are on the rugby team. If you don't get where I'm going with this I'll tell you in an easier way the people on the rugby team don't talk to the football players it has been like that for 10 years because people started thinking the stronger the better. What sucks is that I'm in the middle of all of it Braison hates Nick so much that he can't even stand hearing his name and Nick hates Braison so much he gets more then just furious hearing his voice. In school I can't be caught with nick when Braison is around and I can't be caught with Braison when Nick is around because they get pissed and I mean very, very pissed. You know what take that out, they get beyond pissed. Thats how much they hate each other. But only part I am lucky is at volleyball because either one of them have a game or one of them show up. Sad news is I'm almost out of high school and I will be going to college and they both asked me to live with them so I have to pick between my boyfriend and my brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got out of bed, easy day. Since Braison is sick, I just hope he doesn't feel better cause he gets better as fast as you could say "Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus" like…40 times but you know… slowly. Okay well if you didn't realize, I'm Miley Cyrus the nice, sweet, giving advice, tells the truth 24/7...the list goes on...and on...and on...and- okay I get you got the point of what kinda of girl I am. Oh an remember the 'tells the truth 24/7' part well its true can't lie…well it's not that I can't I just don't do it, I'd never lie. But I can find loop wholes ;). Ugh I dislike school at times which might sound werid and shocking because I'm a straight A student I've never ever gotten lower than an A itself only A's and higher same for ever one in this house.

I heard someone walking up the stairs. Oh man... Demi. I pulled the covers on top of head and grabbed onto the bars of my bed. I felt something pulling at my legs. "Miles come on! Braison won't get out of bed because he says he's sick" Demi told me. Surprisingly she let go of my feet after like 10 seconds and then got on my bed. I peeked out of my soft, warm, fluffy sheets. "Yes Demi?" I asked politely. "Get your ass out of bed, we got school and a volley ball practice most of the day" she told me while I heard drawers opening and shutting. I opened my mouth to say something and then she interrupted me in my soon to start sentence "And don't say language" I smiled. She knew me too well, I dislike swearing, very, very, much. Soon enough I came up with an Idea. I coughed "You know how fast germs spread?" "I'm not buying it" She said as throwing some clothes against me "now have a shower and make me some breakfast." "Yeah sure whatever you want Demi." I glared at her. Well that plan went downhill.

"Oh okay well since you said so I'd like some eggs sunny side up, bacon cooked but not cooked, toast, raspberries and a glass of orange juice" She smiled as I picked up the clothes some walked into the washroom. "Oh sounds yummy go make me some." "Yeah it will be ready when you're done" I giggled at her response her not even realizing I made her make me breakfast then and I took off my tank top, shorts, and undergarments and tossed put them into my dirty bin of clothes. I stepped into my shower and turned on the water letting the drops of filtered water touch my skin and started to soap my body and then wash my hair. As I stepped out of the shower and walk into the body dryer I turns it to light heat and let out my hands and let it dry me. My mom is a clean freak, we do have towels, I just wasn't in the mood to get one. I walked out and picked up the clothes Demi picked out for me( /cgi/set?id=18119762). I put on clean undergarments and then my clothes then combed out my hair and left it as it was with my natural curls and walked out.

"Why do you have to have great legs?" She said showing a hint of jokingly jealously. "I don't know, I was built this way" I spoke smiling and walked over to my closet and took out my leather jacket and slipped it on and left it unzipped. Demi looked at me shaking her head "I swear you're obsessed with that thing". I stuck out my tongue and walked down stairs. Thank god we got to school on time. I ran to my best friend ever! "Well good morning to you Miss. sleepy head" Joe spoke as her ruffled my hair. Demi walked up to us "Hey you have got to start waiting up for me!" "Sorry Demz." I apologized as I was fixing my hair. "Aw girl it's okay I love you too much to be mad at you." I giggled "I love you too Demz." I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist "What about me?" I left a hot, calm breathing brush against my skin sending tingles through my body. I smiled as turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and up looked into his brown orbs making me get more tingles run through my body and making me melt inside. "I love no one more then I love you" a smile grew apron his face and grew bigger as I laid my forehead on his and kisses him softly. He kissed back while during it I had fireworks going off in my body.

"Miley bro out of the cage" Demi whisper yelled and me. I pulled away and saw my brother talking to his football team. I looked at Nick seeing the venom in his eyes cursing Braison under his breath. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face to award mine and kissed him softly, he kissed back and smiled, and of course more fireworks went off in me. Demi spoke "Well I'm going to go to my boyfriend and get him away from you two before we get a fight, because seriously I can't mess up my hair for trying to break it up. Honestly do you know who long it takes for me to get my hair like this?" "No Demi I don't know how long does it take?" I asked her. "Well it takes…" she started thinking and counting her fingers "You know what I'm just gonna go and talk to Braison" And with that she walked away.

I had my classes, you know, hard but kind of easy ones, you don't wanna do it but you gotta do it ones and then the ones that are as easy as a piece of cake kind of classes? Well you get where I'm going with it and then... The bell ring! Finally! Lunch! I put my stuff it my back pack and walks to my locker and put my stuff away. "Miley!" I turned my head and saw my bestest bestie! The one! The only! "Selena!" she ran up to me and gave me a bear hug and I gave her one back. I pulled away and I giggle "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in forever!" She spoke. "We saw each other at volleyball practice yesterday Sel" I said. "And it has been way too long!" I laughed. She always greets me as if we haven't seen each other in years when it's just been hours.

I giggled and we stared walking to the cafeteria and started talking about random things, laughing and very random, weird, silly things and somehow we ended up talking about the lockers that are bright green mixed with black and our white walls. That's our school colour, but then again everything looks good with black and white. It was actually very interesting conversation but soon enough I stopped in my tracks as I heard someone say. "Hey, guess what Mr.C can't coach football team this year so Mr. Robertson is going to the football team and the rugby team coach both of them and Mr. Robertson is going to have them practice together!" and that's when I knew my world would come crashing down very, very, slowly.

* * *

**I hoped you liked my story! I worked hard on it, and I'm working on the next chapter now, hoping to up load it soon! Oh by the way the polyvore link thingy, its my account! Just letting you know! Hopefully you havent commented! So leave reviews! And send in messages! Annnnnnd! I will be making up another story! But its made up! Anyways gotta jet! Wooooow that was laaaaaame, I'm just gonna be normal and say bye...so here it goes...Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once Selena and I walked into the cafeteria we went straight to the line up to get our food. And us of course being nice and popular, every made us cut through the line and get what we wanted I got a taco, some fries, and a sprite. And Selena got a burger, fries, cream soda and obviously some pickles, as always. We went to our table. There was Emily and Demi talking about shows most likely gossip girl, pretty little lairs, hell cats and maybe degrassi. I sat on the seat beside Demi and Selena sat beside Emily. "Hey Miles, Hey Sel, long time to see" Emily giggled at her little joke as we smiled and giggled too. "God, I think I'm gonna get a B in chemistry though Miss. Calventine never did like me" Selena said. "Hm maybe because you never seem to never do what you're told to do" Demi told her. I laughed "Demz it's always been like that." "What that is so….true" Demi, Emily and I laughed.

"So did yeah hear about Mr. C asking Mr. Robertson to coach both teams at-?" I knew exactly what Emily was going to say but she didn't finish because the whole room had just gone quite like they had been silenced by something. The four of us followed the gaze that one half of the people in the rooms had their eyes were on Nick because he barged into the cafeteria and he was furious, nope beyond furious. Then we followed the others half gaze and it landed on Braison who had just walked in from the back doors he was beyond furious too; guess he just heard the news too. They looked like they were about to jump and attack each other at the very moment they set eyes on each other. Everyone was waiting for them to fight. Not one sound was made. Not even a movement. The room was just tense. Even the teachers were waiting for something to happen.

Somebody had to do something, and that somebody just had to be me. I got up from my seat. All eyes were on me. And I mean all. I looked at Braison and Nick I spoke "Joe." He looked at me; he just got it food line. "Nick." He just nodded and walked to Nick and took him out of the cafeteria. "Mitchel." He was about to sit down beside us. He knew what to do, he went to Braison and took him out of the cafeteria and lead him outside to talk. Everyone kept looking at me, waiting to see what direction I'd go first, more like who I'd go to first. I just sat down and looked at my best friends "Let's go."

Selena and I walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall and Demi and Emily went outside. Selena and I found Nick and Joe in the gym in the work out room. Nick was letting out his anger on a punch bag with Braison picture on it. Joe was just there sitting on the bench press waiting for him to finish. We walked into the gym's workout room, Joe looked at us and got up and he left with Selena. Even though Joe was not in Nick and Braison fight it was hard on him to see his brother this way has his use to be best friend. Selena was gonna try to cheer him up as she always did when stuff like this happened.

Nick hadn't even realized Joe had left he was too caught up in beating up the picture of Braison. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his arms lowering them. I went to the bench press and went on my knees and patted the spot right in front of me. He sat down glaring at the beaten up picture of my brother. I could tell he was still mad but started to relax as I gave him a massage on his shoulders. He was finally calmed in a couple of minutes. I kept massaging his shoulders. "You okay?" "Now I am." I smiled and warped my arms loosely around him and laid my head on his shoulder. He groaned and pouted, I looked at him "What's wrong?" "You stopped." I laughed and started massaging his shoulders again. He sighed happily. I giggled "You're a freak." "Nope, I'm your freak." I could tell he was smiling just by the sound of his voice. "You sure are."

"I can't believe we have to play with that-." I stopped massaging his shoulders and cleared my throat. "…guy" I smiled and massaged his shoulders once again. "Not only do I hate him with everything in me, and can't stand him or his presence at all I have gotta work with him, I wish I could just snap his-." I massaged his shoulders deeper then he likes it. "Ow! Sorry babe he just make me so…so…so…" "Irritated? Furious? Crossed? Annoyed?" I said and he looked at me. I looked down and said "Sorry". "It's just that, something inside me makes hate him so much, and, ugh he just annoys me" He said. I know hun, I go through it ever single day. Which I should a reward for! I mean I deal with one of the hardest things ever picking my brother over my boyfriend. It's like picking chocolate over candy! It's just too hard, but then you buy them both, speaking about buying, there was this black top in a store I saw on the way to school with Demi that had it had—"Miley?" said a voice snapping me out of my fashion la la land. "Huh?" Clearly distracted and I realize that I actually stopped massaging his shoulders. "Oh sorry" "It's okay, lunch is done in twenty minutes we should go anyways." "Yeah, your right….so you okay?" "No." He said "I'm pissed all because of Cyrus." He said with hatred. "Because of who?" I looked at him. "Braison." I smiled "That's better".

He looked down at his hands "…I'm sorry." Okay well I know he said Cyrus on a force of habit but he didn't have to be sorry for it "No its okay—" "No its not, you have to deal with your brother 24/7 and how I got to deal with him for like 8, it must be tough for you, like pure torture having to go all day with that demon" Wow, thanks hun for saying my brother sucks and that he's a demon "He is not a demon" "I think he hides his horns, just to look like an angel." He said. I rolled my eyes and said "You know, normally I wouldn't let anyone talk about my brother this way, but I'm only doing this for you because I'm letting you let out your anger." "Aw thanks babe." He said with a smile. I shook my head "You're crazy." "For you." He said looking up at me with a big toothy grin. I smiles and kisses his nose which made him blush. Oh yeah I got an effect on him. "Your bluuuushing." I sang teasingly with a smile. He looked away "Am not."

"Are tooo."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Oh good, you admit it" I smiled. He realized he got tricked I smiled and sticking out my tongue. He rolled his eyes and smiled and my childishness. I smiled and giggled "All better now" "Yes, for now, all thanks to you" He looked up at me with another one of those adorable big toothy grin. I giggled and kisses him on his soft tender pink lips "Your very welcome" I said with a smile "Why thank you my lady" He said letting out his hand. I laughed and took it. We walked out of the room hand in hand.

Once we reached the cafeteria he gave me a kiss and said goodbye. So now it's time to deal with Braison...yeah see this is what I get for having a boyfriend and a brother.

* * *

**Okay, I just realized that it didnt give you link to polyvore so I'll just give you one now so here it is...** /cgi/ set? id = 18119762 **soooo thats it(: Miley's outfit, if you want me to add in the rest of their outfits too, I will(: by the way...do put spaces in for the link, just put it all together. Well I hope you enjoyed! Byeeeeeeeeee!  
**


End file.
